One Night Only
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Huang Zi Tao tidak menyangka, hatinya bisa berlabuh pada seorang pria dewasa yang menyelamatkannya dari maut. Tapi, ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa... KrisTao fanfiction. YAOI! DLDR!


**One Night Only**

 **Huang Zi Tao (20th)  
** **Kris Wu (38th)  
** **Byun Baekhyun (21th)  
** **Xi Luhan (22th)**

 **T/M**

 **Inspirate by : Korean Gay Movie 'One Night Only episode 2of2'**

 **Seperti di Movie yang aku sebutin, adegannya aku ngambil dari situ. Kecuali jalan ceritanya yang aku rangkai sendiri. Jujur aku tidak paham Movie itu ceritanya kayak gimana, karna downloadnya No-Sub :'D**  
 **Tapi, inti ceritanya sama. Karna aku buat ini fic sesuai inti**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**  
 **GAK SUKA NGOTOT BACA? RESIKO TERIMA SENDIRI, OKAY!**

 **Happy Reading...**

Tubuhnya mematung, dengan mata membelalak kaget. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia mulai memejamkan mata erat. Menanti detik-detik Truck besar yang melaju ke arahnya, menghantam tubuh tinggi rampingnya dengan kuat. Hanya berjarak sekitar 1 meter lagi, dan－

－tangannya ditarik kuat oleh seseorang. Membuatnya refleks membuka mata.

Suara decitan rem yang memekakkan telinga, membawa dirinya yang masih shock kembali ke alam sadar.

Pemuda manis yang memakai Headphone putih tersebut, masih terlihat sangat shock atas kejadian yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mati muda, jika saja seseorang yang memeluknya kini tak segera menolongnya.

Pria berkemeja putih dilapis jas hitam, memegang lengan pemuda itu lalu mendorongnya pelan. Bibir sedikit tebal miliknya membentuk senyum tipis, ketika bertatapan dengan pemuda yang baru saja ia tolong.

Pemuda manis dengan surai hitam pekat dihadapannya masih terlihat shock. Dirinya bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas dari raut wajah sang pemuda. Sesaat kemudian ia melangkah pergi darisana. Meninggalkan pemuda berheadphone putih yang mulai dikerumuni beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Anak muda, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" salah seorang pria dewasa mendekatinya dan bertanya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, ia justru menoleh ke arah dimana pria tadi berjalan. Retinanya dapat melihat punggung pria tersebut yang mulai menjauh.

Huang Zi Tao tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Masih segar diingatannya bagaimana sempurnanya pahatan pria yang menolongnya beberapa saat lalu.

Bunyi suara pesan masuk dari sebuah aplikasi Kakao Talk, membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya. Dengan segera, Tao mengambil i-Phone putih miliknya pada saku pancoat.

["Kau dimana~? Aku bisa mati kebosanan menunggumu, Tao-ie.."]

Tertawa kecil ketika mendengar chat Voice Note dengan aksen merajuk, yang dibubuhi sebuah foto seorang pemuda imut tengah mengerucutkan bibir.

Tao menggerakkan jemarinya, membalas pesan tersebut. Menanyakan dimana keberadaan pemuda bermarga Byun itu saat ini. Tak sampai satu menit, sebuah chat balasan tertera pada layar i-Phonenya.

Tao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah caffe yang dikatakan temannya. Tidak terlalu jauh memang dari posisinya sekarang.

Setelah berjalan selama sekitar 10 menitan, akhirnya Huang Zi Tao tiba didepan sebuah caffe yang ia tuju. Tao mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru caffe, mencoba menemukan sosok mungil sahabatnya.

"Disini!"

Pemuda manis menggarap cantik itu menoleh pada asal suara. Bibir mungilnya memasang senyum lebar mendapati Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Dengan bersemangat, Tao segera menghampiri Byun Baekhyun dan duduk didepannya.

Pemuda mungil penyuka eyeliner itu menatap sahabat manisnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa kau tersesat dikamar seorang ahjussi tua? Maka dari itu kau terlambat datang ke sini."

Tao yang tengah meminum bir dengan kadar alkohol rendah, nyaris tersedak mendengar pertanyaan bodoh sang sahabat. Dengan cepat Tao menelan cairan tersebut, seraya melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun. "Jika kau bukan sahabatku, aku pasti sudah menendangmu dari sini!" tuturnya kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah, tidak lagi.." kata Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Tao, dan berbicara dengan suara pelan, "Aku rasa caffe ini tidak lagi cocok untuk kita bertemu... Coba kau lihat sekeliling kita."

Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tetapi dirinya tetap menuruti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Memperhatikan sekitar. Setiap meja terisi laki-laki serta gadis, yang tanpa menanyakannya pun mereka sudah tahu jika itu adalah pasangan kekasih.

Pemuda manis dengan hidung ramping namun mancung itu kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama menjatuhkan belakang kepala mereka pada sandaran kursi lalu berseru kompak, "Hidup tidak adil!"

 **Drrtt Drrtt**

Dengan gerakan ogah-ogahan, Tao mengangkat kepalanya ketika iPhone miliknya berdering disertai getaran lembut. Nama Luhan tertera pada layar pintar tersebut.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya. Melihat Tao memperlihatkan layar iPhonenya, ia langsung berseru semangat. "Angkat! Cepat angkat!"

Tao menempelkan benda pipih itu pada telinganya. "Ya? Ada apa, Lu?" terdiam beberapa saat mendengarkan sang penelepon berceloteh panjang lebar. "Ya ya, kau bisa langsung kesini, Lu.. Okay, aku tutup. Bye~"

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia ingin kesini. Katanya sudah hampir sampai."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil. Belum sempat ia kembali mengeluarkan suara, sosok Luhan sudah berdiri disampingnya. Pemuda berparas cantik itu langsung mendudukkan pantatnya tepat disebelah Tao.

Baekhyun langsung menuang bir pada gelas masing-masing. Setelah meletakkan botol bir, ia mengangkat gelas miliknya. "Mari bersulang!" serunya.

Ketiga sahabat tersebut bersulang, setelahnya meminum minuman beralkohol itu dengan senyum merekah.

Meletakkan gelas, Luhan menatapi kedua sahabatnya yang menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kursi. Kening Luhan berkerut. Bukannya tadinya mereka sangat bersemangat saat bersulang.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Teringat akan sesuatu hal, ia langsung menepuk bahu Tao dan Baekhyun. Memberi gesture pada mereka untuk merapat padanya.

Setelah mereka mendekat dengan gerakan tak bersemangat, Luhan langsung bersuara. "Begini, kemarin aku browsing di internet untuk mencari caffe yang bagus. Dan－kalian tahu aku menemukan apa?"

"Tidak tahu.." sahut Tao polos.

Sungguh, ingin sekali rasanya Luhan maupun Baekhyun menggeplak kepala pemuda termuda diantara mereka itu. Tao yang melihat tatapan tajam dari keduanya, sontak tertawa kekanakan. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan memang. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk memuji betapa manisnya Huang Zi Tao.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan, "Aku menemukan caffe khusus kaum gay!"

Baik itu Tao maupun Baekhyun, membelalakkan mata kaget mendengarnya. Rasa bosan yang menghampiri mereka beberapa saat lalu, langsung menguap begitu saja.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk jalannya.." Luhan berhenti sejenak, guna untuk memasang senyum aneh pada paras cantiknya. "So,－ayo kesana sekarang!"

"LET'S GO!" Baekhyun dan Tao menyahut kompak.

Ketiga sahabat itu berdiri kaku didepan sebuah pintu bercat cokelat tua.

Salah satu yang bertubuh paling tinggi namun berusia paling muda, menoleh pada tertua disana. "Kau yakin ini tempatnya, Lu?" tanyanya ragu. Tidak yakin jika tempat ini adalah caffe. Dilihat dari luar saja tempat ini sudah sangat tidak menarik. Bagaimana jika didalam? Pasti sangat buruk. Pikirnya.

Baekhyun ikut bersuara. "Nde. Kau yakin ini tempatnya? Ini terlihat tidak memungkinkan, Lu."

Luhan menggaruk lehernya ragu. Dirinya juga berpikir demikian. Tapi sungguh, berdasarkan info yang ia dapat, caffe ini sangat di rekomendasikan untuk para kaum adam pecinta sesama.

Mengibaskan tangannya di udara, lalu berkata mantap. "Kita sudah jauh-jauh datang ke tempat ini! Jadi, mau tidak mau kita harus masuk!" ucap Luhan final.

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, Luhan langsung membuka pintu dan ke-tiganya berjalan masuk.

Melenceng jauh dari dugaan mereka perihal caffe yang pastinya buruk, yang terpampang dihadapan mereka saat ini justru sangat diluar dugaan. Caffe ini di dekorasi sedemikian rupa, hingga terlihat sangat rapi dan nyaman.

Masih terkagum-kagum dengan seisi caffe yang berisi pasangan pria disana, mereka sampai tidak menyadari seorang pelayan berjalan mendekat.

"Permisi Tuan... kalian mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Ah ya, kami pesan 3 botol bir." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan sang pelayan.

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk sekilas. "Kalian bisa duduk dimeja itu, Tuan." katanya seraya menunjuk sebuah meja kosong. "Saya permisi." pamitnya setelah membungkuk sopan.

Ke-tiga sahabat tersebut langsung menduduki meja yang dimaksud sang pelayan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, caffe ini benar-benar keren." Baekhyun berujar semangat. Matanya masih belum berhenti memperhatikan dekorasi caffe.

"Aku memang tidak pernah salah dalam hal memilih tempat bagus." sahut Luhan bangga. Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebagai balasan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan tadi kembali menghampiri meja mereka. Meletakkan 3 botol bir serta 3 buah gelas pada permukaan meja. "Ini pesanan kalian, Tuan... Saya permisi." katanya, lalu beranjak undur diri setelah mereka menuturkan kata 'terimakasih'.

Seperti sebelumnya, ketiga pria manis itu bersulang sebelum minum. Suasana caffe yang nyaman, ditambah suara menenangkan pria penghibur caffe yang bernyanyi pada panggung rendah didepan sana, membuat mereka semakin bersemangat meminum minuman alkohol tersebut.

Terlarut dengan suasana sekitar, membuat ke-tiganya tidak sadar sudah setengah jam lamanya mereka duduk disana. Belum lagi untuk tambahan 2 botol Bir yang Luhan minta dari pelayan tadi.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sibuk bercerita. Entah tentang hal apa yang mereka bicarakan, Tao tidak terlalu mendengarnya.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya mendengar sebuah suara berat namun sexy yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kesamping kanan untuk melihat pria yang tengah bernyanyi didepan sana.

Mata panda Tao membelalak beberapa detik. Pria dengan kemeja putih berlapis jas hitam, bertubuh tinggi tegap. Dia adalah pria yang menyelamatkannya tadi pagi.

Tao sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat pria tersebut. Masih dengan posisinya yang mencondong ke kanan.

"...kalau kau bagaimana－

－Tao?.."

Luhan juga Baekhyun menatap heran Tao yang berekspresi seperti orang bodoh. Pemuda berlainan marga tersebut memutar tubuh kebelakang, guna mengikuti arah pandang Tao.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." pamit Tao. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pelayan caffe.

Setelah berada didepan pelayan tersebut, Tao langsung bertanya, "Bisa tunjukkan padaku dimana letak toilet?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya menunjuk sebuah pintu cokelat bergaris merah ditengahnya. "Toilet kami terpisah dari caffe. Jika anda membuka pintu itu, anda akan melihat sebuah tangga. Toiletnya ada disamping tangga tersebut." ujarnya menjelaskan.

Tao mengangguk paham. Setelah mengatakan terimakasih, dirinya langsung berjalan menuju pintu berwarna cokelat. Dengan tergesa-gesa Tao langsung memasuki sebuah bilik Toilet disana.

Selesai berkutat selama 3 menit untuk menuntaskan panggilan alamnya, akhirnya Tao kembali keluar. Bukannya kembali masuk ke caffe, Tao justru malah duduk pada anak tangga terakhir dan mengambil sebatang rokok pada saku pancoat selutut miliknya, lalu membakar ujungnya menggunakan pematik.

Bukan. Tao bukan seorang pecandu nikotin. Saat ini musim salju tengah melanda negara ginseng tempatnya tinggal. Menghisap rokok pada musim dingin seperti ini memanglah hal yang wajar. Sekedar untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Dikala Tao menikmati benda nikotin tersebut, salah satu bilik toilet terbuka. Menampakkan sosok yang membuatnya refleks berdiri serta menjatuhkan rokok ditangannya.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat padanya. Membuat Tao serasa ingin berlari dari sana sangkin gugupnya.

Karena tak ingin dianggap tak tahu terimakasih, akhirnya Tao membuka mulutnya. Meskipun ia masih merasa gugup. "Tadi pagi－aku belum sempat berterimakasih padamu... karena sudah menolongku. Jadi, hmm－terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku... Dan untuk penampilanmu tadi, aku sangat menyukainya."

Tao merutuki mulutnya yang berkata demikian. Namun, melihat pria tersebut tersenyum membuatnya ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Tidak apa. Saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi aku tidak sempat menanyakan keadaanmu. Maaf untuk itu." ujar pria tersebut menyesal. "Benarkah kau menyukai penampilanku tadi?... Ah iya, aku Kris Wu.. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Dengan sedikit gemetar Tao menjabat uluran tangan pria bernama Kris Wu itu. "Benar.. Umh, Huang Zi Tao.." suaranya lebih terdengar seperti cicitan kecil.

Kris memasang senyum pada wajah tampannya. Tanpa mengetahui jikalau yang dilakukannya itu membuat pemuda manis dihadapannya ini bisa meleleh kapan saja. "Tao, apa kau punya pematik?"

Tao mengangguk. "Ya, aku punya. Tunggu sebentar," balasnya seraya mengambil pematik pada saku pancoat. Dengan sukarela ia menghidupkan pematik untuk Kris.

Pemuda bermarga Huang itu sedikit menahan nafas, ketika Kris mendekat padanya untuk membakar ujung rokok yang berada dimulutnya pada api dari pematik. Bahkan tubuhnya dan tubuh yang lebih tinggi tersebut nyaris menempel. Tao baru bisa bernafas lega ketika pria Wu menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Hn. Tao, apa ada suatu tempat yang sangat ingin kau kunjungi?" Kris bertanya setelah menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Seoul. Aku sangat ingin kesana." jawab Tao seraya tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa, kecanggungan yang sempat menyelimutinya tadi menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa besok kau ada waktu?" Kris bertanya lagi. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat di Seoul.. kalau kau mau."

Tao terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Tao. Secara spontan ia langsung memejamkan matanya. Apakah pria tampan yang membuatnya menaruh perhatian lebih ini akan menciumnya?

Namun－

Tidak ada kecupan.

Tidak ada lumatan.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya seraya tersenyum tampan.

Dirinya baru menyadari, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal diantara belah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Sebatang rokok.

Ternyata, Kris hanya memindahkan rokok miliknya ke bibir Tao.

Siapapun itu, tolong sembunyikan Huang Zi Tao detik ini juga. Ia benar-benar malu karena mengira Kris akan menciumnya. Oh Lord!

Tao membuka pintu kamar, sembari mengusap surai hitamnya yang masih basah menggunakan handuk. Disana ada Baekhyun yang tengah berkaca, juga Luhan yang sibuk mengupas buah apel.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Tao setelah mendudukkan pantatnya pada lantai terlebih dahulu. "Aku berkenalan dengannya dan dia meminta nomor ponselku." ungkapnya sembari tersenyum malu.

"APA?!" Baekhyun yang awalnya tampak tidak perduli, sontak berseru heboh mendengarnya. Dengan semangat dirinya mengesot ke samping Luhan. Menatap Tao dengan pandangan berbinar. "Lalu dia mengatakan apa lagi?!"

Dengan wajah malu-malunya Tao menjawab, "Dia－mengajakku kencan.."

"Dia mengajakmu kencan? Dengan apa? Ferrari? Lamborghini?" Luhan tidak perduli jika dirinya terlihat seperti seorang Ibu-ibu yang mengharapkan anak gadisnya mendapat lelaki kaya. Yang justru karena sifatnya itu membuat Tao memandangnya kesal.

"Itu tidak penting.." Tao menyahut malas.

Luhan refleks sedikit membanting pisau serta apelnya pada meja, seraya memandang Tao dengan pandangan tajam. "Kau bilang itu tidak penting? Justru itu point paling penting dalam hal mencari kekasih, Huang Zi Tao.."

Baekhyun mencomot sepotong apel pada piring. Namun, karena perhatiannya tertuju pada Tao serta Luhan, ia justru mengambil potongan apel yang belum terkupas. Baekhyun segera menyemburkan apel dalam mulutnya. "Kenapa masih berkulit?!"

Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil sepotong apel yang sudah di kupas, lalu menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun. "Ini. Ini makanlah," Baekhyun menerimanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Tao yang tadinya terdiam karena malas bersiteru dengan Luhan, kembali membuka suara seraya tersenyum menggemaskan. "Dia mengajakku berkencan di Seoul.."

Apel serta pisau yang dipegang Luhan terjatuh, karena sang pemilik sama terkejutnya seperti Baekhyun. Keduanya memandang Tao yang tersenyum malu-malu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

'Baru bertemu sekali sudah mengajak kencan ke Seoul? Aku kalah saing dengan bocah ini..' Baekhyun membatin muram.

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling bertatapan. Seolah tengah berkomunikasi lewat telepathi.

Melihat Luhan mengangguk, Baekhyun segera mendorong meja－pemisah mereka berdua dengan Tao－dan menarik Tao hingga jatuh telungkup dilantai. Mereka mulai memukuli pelan pemuda Huang yang mengaduh sembari memprotes sebal.

Ketiga sahabat dekat tersebut berbaring pada sebuah karpet tebal yang terbentang pada lantai, juga menggunakan sebuah selimut besar bersamaan. Posisi mereka saat ini, Tao dipinggir kiri, Baekhyun ditengah, dan Luhan dipinggir kanan.

Tao serta Baekhyun berbaring telentang, sementara Luhan telungkup seraya berkirim pesan singkat pada kekasihnya.

"Kau yakin akan berkencan dengannya, Tao?" Luhan bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel yang ia pegang.

"Tentu saja aku yakin!" / "Tentu saja dia yakin!" Tao juga Baekhyun membalas bersamaan. Membuat Luhan menoleh pada keduanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah pria yang miskin?"

"Mencintai seseorang tidak harus karena materi, 'kan?" Baekhyun menyahut santai.

Tao langsung menoleh pada Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lebar. "Aku padamu, Hyungie.." ucapnya manja.

Luhan mengeryit. Sembari mengetik beberapa kata pada ponselnya ia berkata, "Materi itu adalah kebutuhan.. Bagaimana kalian bisa hidup dengan pria miskin? Menurutku itu adalah mimpi buruk."

"LUHAN!" pemuda Huang dan Byun mengangkat sedikit tubuh bersamaan, menatap Luhan kesal seraya berseru keras.

Xi Luhan sampai berjengit kaget. Menoleh lalu menatap tajam kedua pemuda lebih muda darinya tersebut. "Kenapa kalian kompak sekali?" sindirnya.

"Tentu saja. Kami mencintai seseorang karena hati, bukan karena harta sepertimu." cetus Baekhyun.

"Itu benar.." lanjut Tao membenarkan.

Luhan semakin menatap keduanya sinis. Kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar pintarnya saat benda tersebut bergetar ringan.

"Menurutmu, berapa umur pria itu, Tao?"

"Entahlah. 30 tahun－mungkin." balas Tao seadanya. Jika melihat dari penampilan Kris, Tao menebaknya demikian.

Luhan yang sibuk mengetik, langsung menoleh pada Tao. "Dia terlalu tua! Seleramu sangat mengerikan, Huang.."

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, senyum yang bertengger pada bibir mungilnya langsung luntur seketika. Dirinya benar-benar kesal pada pemuda Xi tersebut. "Tapi dia itu Pria yang baik!" serunya. Tidak terima jika 'Krisnya' dikatai seperti itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya.." ujar Baekhyun pelan. "Siapa namanya, Tao?"

Tao kembali tersenyum mengingat momentnya bersama Kris beberapa jam yang lalu. "Hm...Kris hyung.."

"Mendengar ceritamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang sewaktu kuliah dulu, Tao." kata Baekhyun pelan. "Dia mencintaiku dengan tulus, tapi aku justru menolaknya."

Dengan semangat Luhan maupun Tao menatap Baekhyun. Ingin mendengar dengan jelas apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun selanjutnya. Namun kelakuan mereka justru membuat pemuda Byun menjadi gugup. "Ke-kenapa?.. kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" cicitnya pelan.

Luhan mendekat. "Kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan menerawang. "Karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih.. Aku－akan di jadikan yang ke-2.."

Mereka menatap Baekhyun iba. "Sungguh menyedihkan.." gumam keduanya kompak.

"Mau mendengar kelanjutan kisahku dengannya?" Seru Baekhyun semangat.

Tao dan Luhan mendadak menguap bersamaan. Lalu membalik tubuh mereka untuk membelakangi Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Ketika sebuah ide jahil terlintas dipikirannya, ia semakin tersenyum lebar.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mendorong leher pemuda di kanan dan kirinya hingga keduanya terjatuh ke lantai.

Pemuda tinggi berbalut pancoat selutut berwarna cokelat, dengan headphone putih yang bertengger diantara kepala dan telinganya, berdiri didepan sebuah caffe. Sesekali ia melihat pada jalanan tempat kendaraan melintas.

Bunyi dari aplikasi Kakao Talk pada iPhonenya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Dengan segera Huang Zi Tao membuka chat yang masuk.

 **Kris_W**

 **'Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai'**

Luhan yang berada di dalam caffe bersama Baekhyun, kembali bertanya melalui panggilan yang daritadi memang terhubung.－dinding caffe terbuat dari kaca, hingga seseorang yang berada di dalam bisa melihat ke luar, begitupun sebaliknya－. "Bagaimana? Apa dia sudah sampai?"

"Katanya sebentar lagi akan sampai, Lu.." Tao menjawab seadanya.

Tepat saat Tao menyelesaikan perkataannya, iPhonenya kembali berbunyi. Dengan cepat Tao membuka chat yang dikirim oleh pria yang ia tunggu.

 **Kris_W**

 **'Aku sudah sampai'**

Tao menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun melalui kaca caffe. Bibir mungilnya memamerkan senyum lebar yang manis. Mendengar suara klakson, membuat Tao sontak menoleh. Senyum manis yang sempat bertengger pada bibirnya perlahan luntur. Sementara Luhan juga Baekhyun yang berada di dalam, langsung menempel pada dinding caffe demi melihat mobil pria yang akan berkencan dengan sahabat mereka.

Tidak ada mobil mewah sejenis Ferrari, Lamborghini, atau mobil sport mahal lainnya.

Hanya ada sebuah mobil van kecil berwarna biru pudar.

Melihat itu, Luhan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Merasa geli membayangkan sahabat cantiknya akan berkencan menggunakan mobil butut seperti itu. Sementara Baekhyun, dirinya langsung menyemburkan air yang sedang ia minum tepat pada wajah Luhan.

Melihat Kris melambai padanya sembari tersenyum tampan, membuat Tao mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dan balas melambai.

Mobil van berwarna biru pudar itu melaju membelah jalanan menuju Seoul. Lelaki bersurai pirang kecoklatan yang tengah menyetir melirik pemuda cantik disebelahnya melalui ekor matanya. "Kau suka?" tanyanya.

Tao tersenyum manis sembari mengangguk semangat. Ternyata tidak terlalu buruk berkencan menggunakan mobil seperti ini. Justru hal ini membuatnya merasa senang. "Ya! Aku suka." balasnya.

Senyum tipis terpatri pada bibir sedikit tebal milik Kris. "Benar kau suka? Kau tidak malu?"

"Tidak. Aku sangat menyukainya.." Tao menurunkan kaca pintu mobil. Matanya terpejam sejenak merasakan hembusan angin dari luar yang menyapa wajahnya. "Ini benar-benar luar biasa, Ge!"

Kris menoleh pada Tao. Senyumnya semakin lebar melihat wajah antusias pemuda cantik tersebut.

Seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan selama menuju ke Seoul. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu beberapa jam sama sekali tidak menyurutkan senyum keduanya.

Hari sudah gelap ketika mobil van yang dikendarai Kris memasuki wilayah kota Seoul. Cahaya lampu-lampu jalan serta ramainya suasana membuat siapapun yang berkunjung kesana tak akan bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Termasuk Tao. Dirinya terkagum-kagum melihat betapa indah dan bagusnya kota metropolitan ini.

Kris melepas seatbelt miliknya setelah mematikan mesin mobil. Ia menyampingkan kepala demi melihat sosok manis disampingnya. Tao terlihat sibuk memandangi area sekitar melalui kaca mobil. Semengagumkan itukah kota Seoul sampai pemuda cantik disebelahnya ini tidak sadar jika mereka telah sampai?

"Tao?" panggil Kris.

Yang namanya dipanggil menoleh lamban. "Eumh... Ya, Ge?"

Senyum tampan terpatri diwajah pria Wu. "Kita sudah sampai, Tao.."

Mendengar itu, Tao langsung meremat ujung coatnya malu. Dan rasa malu itu semakin menjadi saat Kris membukakan seatbelt miliknya. Ia berani bersumpah, wajah Kris benar-benar tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Bahkan ia sampai menahan nafas melihatnya. Sungguh!

Ekspresi Huang Zi Tao masih belum berubah meskipun Kris sudah menuruni van serta membukakan pintu untuknya. Tao terlalu mengagumi kesempurnaan seorang Kris Wu hingga dirinya tidak sadar akan sekitar.

Dengan lembut Kris menepuk pipi tembam Tao. "Turunlah, Tao.. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Tao yang tersadar dari lamunan sejenaknya tentang pesona Kris, mengangguk lalu beranjak menuruni mobil. Dirinya memperhatikan area sekitar. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mengikuti Kris yang mulai menuntunnya menyusuri tempat yang Tao kenal sebagai Mall.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Senyuman tak pernah luput dari wajah Tao. Sementara Kris, dirinya sesekali menaikkan sudut bibirnya tipis melihat pemuda cantik disampingnya yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Sebegitu senangnya kah? Pikirnya.

Sekitar 5 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka tiba didepan lift. Ketika hendak memasuki lift, Kris merapikan surai hitam Tao lembut membuat sang pemilik surai merona malu. Kenapa lelaki tampan ini suka sekali membuat Tao berulang kali jatuh hati.

Setelah memasuki lift, Kris menekan angka 10. Hanya ada mereka berdua didalam kotak berjalan tersebut. Tak sampai menunggu lama suara 'TING' berbunyi pelan, pertanda mereka sudah berada dilantai yang dituju.

Senyuman Tao semakin lebar ketika memasuki ruangan yang diketahuinya adalah sebuah club malam. Khusus Gay. Itu yang paling membuatnya terlalu bersemangat. Terlebih dirinya ke tempat ini bersama seseorang yang diharapkan. Sungguh, Tao bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapkan seberapa besar rasa senangnya saat ini.

Setibanya didepan Cover Charge－loketpembelian tiket masuk ke Bar－Tao menoleh kebelakang, memasang senyum manis sebentar sebelum mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada penjaga Cover Charge.

Setelah pergelangan tangan kirinya berbalut tiket, dirinya tersenyum semakin lebar seraya menatapi tiket tersebut. Ini kali pertama Tao masuk ke Bar khusus Pria, perasaan senang sekaligus ragu tentu akan mendominasi pikirannya.

"Sudah siap untuk masuk, Tao?" Pria tampan dengan tinggi menjulang dibelakangnya berbisik lembut. Sontak Tao langsung menoleh kebelakang sembari menganggukkan kepala.

Pemuda berpias manis menjurus cantik itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya diikuti Kris dibelakang. Setiba di ruang utama Bar tersebut, decakan demi decakan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa, pikirnya. Tidak terlalu mewah, tidak juga terlalu kecil. Bahkan hanya ada 1 ruangan yang tersedia yakni ruangan yang mencakup semuanya. Panggung yang sepertinya tingginya hanya selutut tempat para striptease－berjenis kelamin pria tentunya－menghibur pengunjung, meja bartender kecil disudut ruangan, serta tempat para pengunjung mengikuti alunan musik dibawah panggung. Ya, hanya sesederhana itu.

Kris menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Tao untuk mengikutinya menerobos kerumunan pengunjung lainnya. Dirinya menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada ditengah-tengah. Berdiri menghadap Tao sembari meliukkan santai tubuhnya mengikuti suara musik.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao, "Apa kau suka?" tanyanya sedikit keras mengingat berisiknya tempat ini.

"Tentu, ge.. aku sangat menyukainya!" sahut Tao dengan suara agak keras.

Mendengar itu membuat masing-masing sudut bibir Pria Wu tertarik ke atas. "Aku senang jika kau suka, Tao-er.." katanya lagi. Tao menanggapinya dengan anggukan antusias.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ketika matanya berhenti pada satu titik dimana terdapat 2 orang temannya berada, ia langsung melambaikan tangan sekilas. Mendapat respon berarti dari sang teman, membuat dirinya kembali menoleh pada pemuda cantik dihadapannya. "Tao, bisa aku tinggal sebentar? Aku akan menemui sahabatku disana," ujarnya.

Tao mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kris, setelahnya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan membuat pria tersebut tersenyum tipis. Saat Kris mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauhinya pun, pandangannya tak juga beralih.

Lelaki tampan itu tidak tahu, jikalau ekspresinya berubah sedih ketika dia meninggalkannya seorang diri diantara kerumunan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Entah mengapa, Tao tidak rela jika harus jauh dari Kris meski hanya sesentipun.

Dengan pandangan yang masih fokus pada pria yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati tersebut, membuatnya tidak sadar jika 2 orang pemuda berjalan mengendap-endap ke arahnya.

"HEY! TAO!"

"Hah!" Tepukan pelan serta pekikan kuat pada telinganya membuat Tao tersentak. Masih dengan mulut terbuka sedikit akibat rasa kaget－yang jujur saja, itu membuat Tao terlihat menggemaskan dimata siapapun－ia menoleh kebelakang. Senyuman lebar dari Baekhyun serta Luhan berhasil membuat mulutnya semakin menganga. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua ada disini?! Teriaknya dalam hati.

"K-Kalian?.."

Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik seraya menikmati raut kekagetan sahabat tingginya. Luhan yang berada disampingnya pun melakukan hal yang sama －berjoget dengan semangat. Sebelum sempat menjawab, seseorang mendorongnya hingga ia harus bergeser sedikit. Ia menoleh, berniat memaki orang tersebut sebelum menyadari betapa tampannya pria itu. Mana mungkin Baekhyun tega melakukannya.

Pandangan Baekhyun kembali pada sahabat cantiknya. "Kenapa? Apa kau kaget karena kami berada disini?"

"T-Tapi bagaimana bisa kalian kesini?"

"Apa kau lupa? Handphonemu itu tersambung dengan GPS, Panda.. Hal yang mudah bagi kami hanya untuk melacak keberadaanmu." Luhan menyahut santai. Dan kembali berkata, "Kau kemari bersama Kris kan? Mana dia?"

Tao menunjuk Kris melalui gerakan bibir. Membuat Luhan maupun Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

"Woahh..! Sexy Men.." komentar Luhan serta Baekhyun bersamaan. Mereka tidak menyangka, sosok pria tua－ini kata Luhan－yang mengajak sahabat cantik mereka berkencan, ternyata sangat tampan dan sexy jika diperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian mau repot-repot menyusulku kemari?" Tao memandang ke-duanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Dengan segera Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Tao. "Itu bukanlah hal penting." katanya. Sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah kesal. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau tega tidak mengajak kami ke tempat sehebat ini, Huang?!－lagipula kalau semisal kau diculik dan digagahi pria tua bagaimana?! Kami mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

Tao hanya bisa meringis dalam hati mendengar rentetan 'pertanyaan tidak biasa' sang sahabat. Tidakkah Baekhyun melihat situasi sebelum berteriak-teriak seperti barusan. Ini ditempat umum!. Tuhan, tolong sembunyikan wajah Tao yang sudah memerah ini sekarang juga! Dirinya sungguh malu.

Luhan yang melihat Tao menutupi wajahnya sendiri menggunakan telapak tangan, langsung memukul pelan pinggang pemuda Byun. "Diamlah Byun! Perkataanmu sangat sangat tidak membantu. Kau membuat Tao malu, bodoh!"

Dengan wajah kesal, Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan, "Aku tidak berbicara padamu!"

Dengan cepat pemuda paling muda disana mengulurkan tangan dihadapan kedua sahabatnya. Mencoba melerai pertengkaran kecil kedua pemuda berlainan marga tersebut. "Stop! Hentikan ini, okay.. Kalian kesini untuk bersenang-senang atau bertengkar, hah?" katanya setengah sebal.

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang!" sahut mereka kompak.

Tao mendesah lega mendengarnya. Ia memutar kepala ke arah belakang, mencoba mencari seseorang yang bersamanya saat datang kemari. Melihat lelaki tinggi nan tampan itu melambai seraya tersenyum padanya, lantas membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Kemudian kembali memutar kepala untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Yeah! Let's Dance!" Baekhyun berseru semangat.

Dengan kompak ke-tiga sahabat manis berlainan umur itu menggerakkan tubuh mengikuti kerasnya suara musik. Senyum lebar pun terlihat merekah pada bibir mereka masing-masing. Sangat terlihat jika 3 sekawan tersebut sangat menikmati alunan memabukkan dari DJ disana.

Seraya bergoyang tak beraturan, pandangan Baekhyun jatuh pada seorang pria tak jauh darinya. Menatap sembari memberi senyum menggoda pada pria tersebut－pria yang tadi mendorongnya.

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan perhatian pada kedua sahabatnya. Dan menarik lembut punggung mereka agar segera mendekat padanya, "Sepertinya aku menemukan seorang pria untuk teman berkencam malam ini.."

Tao menatapnya ragu. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Siapa?"

Dengan percaya diri, pemuda penggila eyeliner itu menunjuk dimana pria tadi berada menggunakan dagunya. Sontak Tao maupun Luhan langsung mengikuti arah pandangnya. Seketika itu pula rautnya berubah saat tak menemukan sosok yang ia maksud dimanapun. Kemana perginya si tampan itu? Pikirnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Tao sekali lagi. Pasalnya, mata cantiknya tak menemukan siapapun yang terlihat akan menjadi 'teman kencan' sahabatnya ini.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Namun saat melihat Tao juga Luhan yang kembali sibuk mengikuti alur musik, membuatnya ikut meliukkan badan. Meskipun gerakannya terlihat tak sesemangat sebelumnya.

Dan disaat moodnya hampir memburuk seperti sekarang, Baekhyun merasakan seseorang dengan sengaja mengelus lengannya hingga ke dada. Dirinya ingin berbalik, memaki siapapun itu yang dengan lancang menyentuh tubuhnya. Tetapi, niatnya itu langsung hilang begitu saja saat sebuah suara berat disertai hembusan nafas menggoda, menggelitik telinga miliknya.

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"

Ia menoleh. Astagah.. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menolak jika yang berbisik sekaligus menyentuhnya ini adalah pria yang tadi ia maksud. Pria yang membuatnya terpikat.

Baik Luhan ataupun Tao, keduanya masih setia memandang 'skinship tak terduga' sahabat pecinta eyeliner mereka bersama seorang lelaki tinggi.

Merasa tak mampu menahan rasa ingin tahunya, akhirnya Tao menoleh pada Luhan. Menatap pria bermarga Xi yang kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'apa-dia-pria-yang-dimaksud-Baekhyun-hyung?'

Dan bukan Luhan namanya jika tidak bisa menebak pertanyaan tanpa suara seorang Huang Zi Tao. Tatapan mata Tao itu terlalu mudah ditebak menurutnya. Sungguh.

Luhan mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Karena memang dirinya pun tidak tahu apakah pria itu yang dimaksud Baekhyun atau bukan.

Kedua pemuda cantik asal china tersebut memutuskan tatapan sejenak mereka. Dan kembali menoleh serentak hanya untuk melihat kepergian Baekhyun bersama lelaki tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Ke-2 pemuda cantik bersulang santai. Ketika akan meminum minuman dengan kadar alkohol tidak terlalu berat pada gelas masing-masing, seorang pemuda lain datang menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Err..Tao, Luhan, aku harus pergi sekarang.." dirinya menjadi semakin merasa bersalah saat ke-2 sahabatnya menatapnya tanpa bersuara. "Umh, Mianhae.."

Setelah selesai berkata demikian, Baekhyun berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Bersama laki-laki tinggi tadi pastinya.

"Sudahlah, Lu, masih ada aku disini.." Tao bersuara, untuk mengambil alih fokus Luhan pada Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

Luhan menoleh. Menghela nafas ringan sebelum menyahut. "Ya, setidaknya masih ada kau disini, Tao-ie.."

Tao mengangguk-angguk seraya tersenyum manis. Saat hendak meminum minuman digelas yang ia pegang, lagi-lagi harus tertunda karena seorang pria datang mendekatinya.

Tidak hanya itu, pria tersebut menyulang gelasnya sendiri dengan gelas Tao seraya sedikit mengukung tubuh pemuda Huang pada meja dibelakangnya.

"Hai manis.. boleh aku bergabung?" tanyanya. Matanya mulai menelisik tubuh pemuda cantik yang ia sudutkan. Sexy. Batinnya.

Tao sedikit merapatkan punggungnya pada meja dibelakangnya agar tidak terlalu menempel dengan pria tersebut. Ia mendongak, guna menatap pria berkulit tan ini.

"Siapa?" Tao bertanya pelan.

"Kim Kai.." katanya memperkenalkan diri. Kembali menatapi lekuk tubuh pemuda cantik dihadapannya. "Siapa namamu, sayang?"

Luhan meringis mendengarnya. Baru bertemu sudah berani memanggil sahabatnya sayang. Yang benar saja! Pikirnya.

"Huang Zi Tao," Tao menjawab singkat. Mengundang tatapan tajam Luhan yang ditujukan padanya.

'Kenapa anak ini mudah sekali memberi namanya pada pria asing.' batin Luhan miris.

"Nama yang manis untuk seseorang secantik dirimu, Zi Tao.." Kai memuji seraya memasang senyum menawan. Sementara Tao hanya tersenyum sebagai respon.

Masih diruangan yang sama tapi berbeda sudut, Kris yang tadinya tertawa karena guyonan yang dilemparkan sang sahabat, mendadak berubah datar saat matanya menangkap sosok Tao tengah didekati oleh pria lain.

Kris menatap sekilas 2 sahabatnya bergantian, lalu berkata, "Aku kesana sebentar."

Melihat mereka mengangguk, ia segera beranjak dari sana. Berjalan cepat menuju pemuda cantik yang telah menemaninya seharian ini.

Ketika sudah berada dihadapan antara Tao dan Luhan, dirinya sontak menjadi sorotan ke-3 pria tersebut－Tao, Luhan, dan Kai.

Tatapan tajam Kris layangkan pada pria berkulit tan yang juga menatapnya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, dirinya segera meraih pergelangan tangan Tao lalu menariknya menjauh darisana.

Menyisakan Kim Kai serta Luhan yang memandang kepergian mereka dengan raut berlainan.

Luhan membuka dan menutup mulutnya berulang-ulang－seperti tengah mencicipi sesuatu－karena merasa kesal. 'Sekarang, apa bedanya dia dengan Baekhyun? Meninggalkanku begitu saja!' batinnya jengkel.

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua tangan Tao terselip pada saku pancoatnya. Sesekali ia menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri seperti anak kecil. Pertanda jika dirinya tengah gugup.

Ia menoleh pada Kris yang baru saja membuka pintu kaca disampingnya. Menatap pria tampan tersebut dengan pandangan bingung.

Kris menatap Tao beberapa saat. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia bersuara. "Hn. Begini Tao-er.." ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Merasa ragu untuk kembali melanjutkan.

"Ya, ge?"

Kris menghela nafas berat. Jemarinya menunjukkan beberapa lembar uang ditangannya. "Tao-er, bisa kau pinjamkan sedikit uangmu? Uangku tidak cukup untuk menyewa kamar.." ungkapnya. Ini sangat memalukan. Pikirnya.

Tao tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kris. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, ia segera mengeluarkan dompet miliknya lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada Kris.

Jemari panjang Kris mengambil alih uang tersebut. Menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Hingga akhirnya ia mengukir senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali menuju meja resepsionis.

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda cantik duduk gelisah diatas sebuah ranjang empuk dilapis seprai putih－ke-2 kakinya tertekuk didepan dada, dan ke-2 tangannya berada diatas lututnya sendiri－. Dan rasa gelisah itu semakin menjadi-jadi bertepatan mata pandanya melihat sosok tinggi keluar dari kamar mandi yang tersedia.

Tao bisa merasakannya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak normal seiring Kris berjalan mendekat dengannya. Ia merasa dirinya akan pingsan saat ini juga sangkin gugupnya.

Bahkan Tao tidak menoleh saat ranjang sisi kanannya bergerak, pertanda ada beban lain disebelahnya.

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang, dengan sisi bahu kiri menempel pada bahu kanan Tao. Meletakkan dagunya pada bahu sempit disampingnya seraya menikmati aroma manis khas pemuda Huang tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Kris kembali menarik kepalanya, menatap wajah indah itu dari samping. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanan, mengelus lengan Tao dengan lembut hingga telapak tangannya berakhir pada punggung tangan kiri Tao.

Tao memejamkan mata erat merasakan sentuhan halus tersebut. Membuat tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Bahkan kakinya yang tadi tertekuk, kini perlahan bergerak lurus seiring dengan Kris yang membuka kancing teratas kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan satu tangan. Kenapa sentuhan ringan dari Kris sudah memberi efek semenggilakan ini baginya.

Kris bergerak, mengubah posisinya yang tadi terduduk disebelah Tao, kini menghadap pemuda Huang dengan menduduki kakinya sendiri yang terlipat－kaki Tao berada di antara lipatan kakinya.

Masing-masing tangannya bergerak membuka kancing demi kancing kemeja Soft Blue milik Tao. Pemandangan indah kini tersuguh didepan matanya setelah seluruh kancing tersebut berhasil ia lepas.

Dengan gerakan lamban Kris mengulurkan tangan, mengelus perut rata berlapis kulit super lembut itu seraya menikmati setiap ekspresi Tao atas perlakuannya.

Tubuh Tao menggeliat kecil. Pandangannya yang sayu menatap mata tajam yang juga mengarah padanya. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kris mampu membuat setiap otot pada tubuhnya menegang, menciptakan sensasi aneh tetapi menyenangkan.

Bibir mungil miliknya mengatup rapat. Mengantisipasi suara erangan yang bisa kapan saja keluar dari belah bibirnya. Tao hanya tidak ingin tubuhnya memberi respon 'berlebihan'. Sangat memalukan semisal baru disentuh begitu saja ia sudah mengerang tak terkendali.

Jadi, sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya kini, Tao hanya meremas pelan lutut kiri Kris.

Setiap pergerakan Kris tak pernah luput dari pandangan Tao. Jantungnya semakin tak terkendali saat pria bersurai pirang tersebut membuka zipper celananya lamban. Dengan susah payah ia meneguk ludahnya dengan mata terpejam erat.

Berhasil membuka lalu menurunkan resleting celana yang Tao kenakan, jemari Kris langsung meraih kejantanan yang masih tertutup celana dalam putih. Senyum menawan ia layangkan pada pemuda cantik tersebut sebelum memberi remasan lembut 'benda' digenggamannya.

Entah refleks atau apa, Tao membuka matanya lalu menahan tangan kanan Kris yang sibuk dengan kesejatiannya menggunakan ke-2 tangan.

Dilihat dari rautnya saja, Kris sudah mengetahui jika pemuda cantik ini merasa takut. Jadi, dengan tidak rela dirinya menjauhkan telapak tangannya, lalu beralih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut, Tao-er?" Kris bertanya lembut. Memberi usapan kecil pada punggung tangan Tao, guna mencoba untuk membuatnya lebih rileks.

"I-ini pertama kalinya bagiku, ge.." Tao menyahut pelan.

Kris memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Sedikit banyak membuat rasa takut yang dirasakan oleh Tao perlahan menguap entah kemana. "Jika kau merasa belum siap, kita bisa menghentikannya, Tao-er.." tuturnya lembut.

Tao menelan ludahnya sekilas. Menatap pria dewasa dihadapannya tepat dimata. Dan sesaat kemudian berkata malu-malu. "A-aku siap, ge.. Aku siap jika itu bersama gege.."

Ingin rasanya Kris berteriak senang. Meluapkan betapa bahagianya dirinya sekarang atas penuturan Tao barusan. Lama ia menatapi pahatan sempurna dihadapannya, hingga kini tatapannya jatuh pada bibir mungil tapi berisi yang terlihat sangat indah dimatanya.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao. Mengecup sekilas benda mungil tersebut sebelum melumatnya lembut.

Ciuman satu arah Kris ternyata tak bertahan lama, sebab sang lawan kini mulai membalas lumatan darinya. Tak hanya itu, ketika dirinya menghisap bibir bawah pemuda Huang, Tao akan membalasnya dengan menghisap bibir atas miliknya.

Ternyata Tao cepat menangkap sesuatu hal. Pikirnya disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Masih dengan bibir bertaut panas, jemari Kris mulai bergerak liar. Mengelus setiap inchi tubuh bagian depan Tao, dan berakhir terhenti diarea dada berisinya.

Meremas-remas dada Tao yang cukup berisi－untuk ukuran seorang lelaki－dengan gemas.

Tao sedikit menjambak surai pirang milik Kris. Pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pria tampan tersebut akan mengakhiri tautan mereka.

Karena merasa cengkraman pada surai pirangnya menguat, Kris segera memutus pergelutan lidahnya dengan Tao. Ia benar-benar sudah dikuasai nafsu saat ini. Terlebih bibir Tao terasa memabukkan baginya. Membuatnya merasa enggan melepas ciumannya barang sedetik.

Disaat Tao masih sibuk mengambil nafas dengan rakus, Kris meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya dileher pemuda cantik tersebut dan menuntunnya untuk berbaring. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher jenjang pemuda itu.

Mengecupi kulit lembut Tao dengan brutal. Tak puas hanya dengan mengecup, Kris menghisap serta menggigit-gigit kecil perpotongan leher Tao untuk menciptakan beberapa tanda.

Tao merasa suhu tubuhnya naik. Sensasi panas, geli, dan nikmat atas perbuatan Kris membuatnya merasa melayang. "Shhh, Krisshh hhhh.."

Bahkan dirinya sudah tidak memperdulikan bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan suara erangan memalukan. Yang ia tahu sekarang, perlakuan Kris membuat tubuh serta pikirannya terbuai hingga menginginkan yang lebih dan lebih lagi.

Kecupan Kris kini berpindah pada tulang selangka Tao. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilati dan menghisapnya penuh nafsu.

Ia mendongak, menatap wajah cantik milik Tao yang sudah dibanjiri keringat tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Tao-er, teruslah desahkan namaku, sayang.. Aku menyukainya.. Aku menyukai desahan sexymu saat memanggilku.."

Tao menekan kepalanya pada bantal ketika bibir Kris kini sudah bersarang pada dadanya. "Ahhh Krisshh.. Eunghhh.." desahannya semakin tak terkendali. Ini membuatnya gila. Sungguh.

Puas menikmati dada Tao cukup lama, Kris menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap Tao yang bernafas putus-putus dengan taat. Menyelami pesona alami seorang Huang Zi Tao.

Sesaat setelahnya, Kris menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk leher Tao. Mengecup setiap inchi leher jenjang tersebut, sebelum memilih untuk melumatnya dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Kris tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda dihadapannya memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatnya. "Pelan-pelan, Tao-er.. Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu. Kau bisa tersedak.." ujarnya lembut. Sementara Tao hanya mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum malu sebagai respon. "Ah, Tao, kau ingin langsung ku antar pulang, atau ingin ikut ke rumahku, hm?"

Tao terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu menjawab, "Aku ingin melihat rumah gege.. Jika gege tidak keberatan, aku ingin kesana sebentar.."

Kris mengangguk sekilas. "Baiklah.. Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu. Ramen tidak akan enak jika sudah dingin."

Tao tertawa riang. "Baik, gege!."

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, ke-2nya sudah berada didalam mobil.

"Kau ingin kita langsung ke rumah gege, atau mau mengunjungi suatu tempat terlebih dahulu, Tao-er?" Kris bertanya seraya menatap wajah cantik disampingnya dengan taat.

Tao berpikir sembari memasang wajah lucu. Yang otomatis membuat Kris tertawa gemas. "Umh, sepertinya tidak. Aku ingin langsung ke rumah gege." sahutnya semangat.

Senyum lebar terus terukir dibibir mungil Tao. Matanya yang menatap ke depan menyipit ketika dirinya tersenyum. Huang Zi Tao itu sangat indah. Sungguh, Kris bahkan mengakui hal itu.

Tao menoleh. Menatap bingung Kris yang hanya diam. "Ge, ada apa?"

Kris masih tak bersuara. Bukannya ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Hanya saja dirinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Hati dan pikirannya bertolak belakang. Ia bingung, haruskah ia mengikuti kata hatinya, atau justru berkata jujur sesuai pikirannya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk berkata jujur. "Tao, begini.. Sebenarnya－" bibirnya mendadak bungkam. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengatakannya. Mata tajamnya melirik Tao sekilas, hingga dirinya mengalihkan perhatian lalu menghela nafas berat dan kembali melanjutkan. "－aku sudah menikah.."

Tao menoleh cepat dengan mata membola. Tidak! Ia pasti salah dengar. Jadi, dengan ragu dirinya bertanya. "Gege mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya, Tao.." katanya pelan. Kris melihatnya. Gurat kecewa yang teramat sangat terukir jelas di wajah manis Tao. Ia berani bersumpah, hatinya mendadak berdenyut sakit melihat itu.

Getaran lembut pada iPhonenya membuat Tao tersadar sejenak. Merogoh saku pancoatnya, lalu mematikan panggilan yang masuk secara brutal tanpa melihat nama sang penelpon.

"Maafkan aku, Tao.." perkataan Kris terdengar seperti tengah memohon. Demi apapun itu, ini pertama kalinya ia merendahkan  
dirinya sendiri dengan 'meminta maaf' pada seseorang. "Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, Tao.. Aku－" ucapannya terhenti. Tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangan, mencoba menggenggam tangan Tao yang terlihat bergetar.

Tao segera menepis tangan Kris. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan nafas memburu. Kenapa rasanya sesakit dan sesesak ini.

Ia sudah memberikan segalanya untuk Kris. Hati, bahkan 'pengalaman pertama'nya Tao berikan tanpa berpikir panjang. Tapi, kenapa lelaki yang berhasil merenggut seluruhnya dari dirinya ini dengan tega menghempaskan kepercayaannya begitu saja.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Tao dengan cepat mengambil tas punggung miliknya di kursi belakang. Setelahnya membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar. Dirinya berdiri didepan pintu yang masih terbuka, bertukar pandang dengan Kris yang juga menatapnya selama beberapa menit.

Melihat wajah tampan itu hanya akan membuat hatinya bertambah sakit. Dengan rasa kecewa yang membelenggu hatinya saat ini, Tao menutup pintu mobil Kris dengan kasar.

Ia berjalan menjauhi mobil pria Wu dengan langkah lebar. Kenapa? Kenapa ia dengan begitu bodohnya menerima segala perlakuan Kris padanya tadi malam. Sungguh, rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya bahkan masih terasa hingga saat ini. Dan sekarang, justru hatinya yang merasakan sakit. Bahkan jauh lebih sakit.

Kris bergerak keluar mobil. Berdiri dibagian belakang mobilnya sembari menatap kepergian Tao dengan pandangan sendu. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak aneh.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri diam cukup jauh dari Kris yang masih menatapnya.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam, dirinya berbalik. Berjalan mendekat pada pria yang sudah menghancurkan perasaannya dalam sekejab.

Beberapa saat mereka bertatapan. Ingin sekali rasanya Tao menangis detik ini juga, menumpahkan segala rasa sakit yang ditorehkan oleh Kris tepat dihadapannya langsung. Tetapi ia menahannya sebisa mungkin.

"Kau dengar ini baik-baik.. aku mencintaimu, Kris－" Tao terdiam beberapa saat. Menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "－tapi mulai detik ini, perasaanku tergantikan oleh kebencian.. Aku membencimu, sangat."

Tao kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kris setelah berkata demikian. Dirinya tidak menyadari, tatapan pria Wu tersebut mendadak kosong mendengar pengakuan darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah setengah jam lebih Tao berjalan tak tentu arah ditrotoar. Dirinya tidak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah membawa tubuhnya. Selama itu pula ia terus mengingat lelaki brengsek yang 'sempat' menempati peringkat No.1 dihatinya.

Tao sudah tidak sanggup menahan segalanya. Kakinya berhenti, matanya yang menatap kosong kedepan perlahan mulai menunjukkan batas kemampuannya menahan pedih.

Air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan, kini berdesakan keluar tanpa di minta. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali.. "Hiks..."

Tao terus menangis dalam diam. Tak memperdulikan jikalau ada pengguna jalan yang menganggapnya tidak waras－mengingat posisinya kini dipinggir jalan.

Isakan demi isakan terus meluncur bebas dari belah bibir mungilnya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya berdiri disana sembari menangis. Kenapa Tao jadi selemah ini hanya karena seorang pembohong seperti Kris Wu? Bahkan lagi-lagi dengan bodohnya mau menangisinya seperti sekarang.

Tidak! Tao tidak selemah dan semenyedihkan itu!

Dengan cekatan Tao langsung menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Merasa wajahnya sedikit lebih baik, ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju loket pemberhentian kereta api. Dirinya baru mengingat jika Luhan serta Baekhyun sudah menunggunya disana.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit lamanya, akhirnya Tao tiba ditempat yang dituju. Mata pandanya yang sedikit sembab menangkap sosok ke-2 sahabatnya duduk disebuah kursi tunggu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dirinya langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun. Dan entah bagaimana, mereka sepertinya menyadari suasana hatinya yang memburuk. Terbukti ketika ia mulai mendudukkan pantatnya disana, mereka sama sekali tidak heboh seperti biasanya.

Luhan berdiri sembari merentangkan tangannya, setelahnya menoleh cepat saat retinanya melihat kereta mendekat. "Keretanya sudah sampai! Tao, Baekhyun, ayo bergegas!"

Baik itu Baekhyun maupun Tao, langsung berdiri serempak mendengar seruan Luhan.

Baekhyun mengeluh. "Ahh, kenapa kita harus pulang secepat ini.."

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartement jika ingin, Byun.." Luhan menyahut santai. Mengundang protesan kesal dari yang bersangkutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 ****Pandangan Tao sama sekali tak teralihkan dari pemandangan diluar. Semenjak memasuki kereta dirinya sama sekali tak bersuara.

Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, baik itu Luhan maupun Baekhyun, tidak ada yang mau mengganggu Tao disaat seperti ini. Karena mereka tahu, disaat merasa sudah lebih baik, maka dengan sendirinya Tao akan bercerita pada mereka.

Selama beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya kereta yang mereka tumpangi berhenti disebuah stasiun.

Separuh penumpang bergerak turun. Termasuk ke-3 pemuda manis tersebut. Mereka memilih untuk duduk dikursi panjang sembari menunggu bus. Bus dengan tujuan ke Bandara.

"Bus-nya akan datang 10 menit lagi.." Baekhyun berujar pelan. "Sebaiknya kita membeli beberapa snack, bagaimana?" tanyanya meminta pendapat.

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Dengan segera menarik dua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya memasuki Minimarket yang tersedia.

Sesampainya didalam, mereka terbagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Baekhyun bersama Luhan, sementara Tao hanya sendiri.

Tao mengambil sebotol minuman kaleng. Mata cantiknya menatap satu-persatu snack yang tersedia, dan tangannya terulur ketika menemukan makanan ringan favoritnya.

Tao menatap minuman kaleng serta snack favoritnya bergantian. Dan ingatan tentang Kris meminjam uang darinya terlintas begitu saja dipikirannya. Uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk menaiki bus juga membeli tiket pesawat rute Korea-China, jika dirinya membeli keduanya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Tao kembali meletakkan snack tersebut ditempatnya semula. Lalu berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar minuman kaleng yang ia pegang.

Bisa dilihatnya pemuda berlainan marga yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, sudah berdiri didepan pintu Minimarket sembari meninting sekantung plastik putih.

"Cepatlah, panda.. Bus-nya sudah datang.."

Tao mengangguk paham. Berjalan mengekori mereka dibelakang dan memasuki bus.

Tao duduk sendiri. Tadinya Baekhyun ingin duduk bersamanya, tetapi Luhan segera menarik tangannya dan mengajak duduk bersama dibelakang kursi yang ia duduki.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Beberapa penumpang bahkan sudah menempuh mimpi masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Luhan yang berada dibelakangnya. Kemungkinan hanya Tao yang masih terjaga saat ini－dan sang supir Bus tentunya.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang Kris kembali berputar dikepala Tao. Membuat rasa sesak itu kembali menyergap hatinya. Entah apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Pria Wu itu sekarang, apakah dia juga tengah memikirkan dirinya saat ini?

Ah tidak tidak. Kenapa Tao masih memikirkan seorang brengsek sepertinya.

Tao mengangkat tangan kirinya, berniat untuk mengusap wajahnya yang tampak kusut. Tetapi, hal tersebut urung ia lakukan saat retinanya menangkap kertas berwarna merah, melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

Ini tiket masuk Bar yang ia kunjungi bersama Kris. Dan tiket ini pun yang menjadi saksi buta 'penyatuan' dirinya bersama Kris tadi malam.

Kenapa Kris selalu terbesit dalam pikirannya disetiap hal yang dilakukannya. Bahkan tanpa Tao minta sekalipun.

Lama dirinya memandangi tiket yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya itu. Sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan kepalanya untuk menyandar pada kursi Bus. Tao memejamkan matanya erat, hingga tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja darisana.

'Aku mencintaimu, Kris.. Tapi kau merubah pandanganku dalam sekejab.. Aku－aku membencimu.. Sangat..'

 **END**

Gantung? Alur aneh? Tonton Movienya gih, baru protes wkwk xD

JUST FOR YOU ALL KTHS SHIPPER:*

Sekian terima Review /eh.

BTW, kalau review memungkinkan, akan ada sequelnya loooh :"

 **Salam cinta murni Kris dan Tao. Muahh:'***

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy (Yizi)**


End file.
